Lay Your Hands On Me
by catandmouse10
Summary: Maria was just measuring him for his suit for Tony and Pepper's wedding. So why was his mind going down a very dirty road?


A/N: I have had this plot bunny for awhile. I wasn't really sure what to do with it. I wanted to write a long, slow burning romance for Steve and Maria, but then I thought that would be mean and I don't want to torture you guys. I'm not mean like that. Well, that depends on who you ask, but most people say I am nice. It will still be a slow burning romance, just through a series of one shots. I don't know how many weddings there will be before our happy couple find they're happy ending. I hope you guys enjoys it. Tony and Pepper are up first.

Lay Your Hands On Me

JARVIS had a glitch.

He had messed up Clint and Bruce's measurements for their suits for the wedding. Maria had to re-measure them and she decided it would be best to measure Captain Rogers the old fashion way as well. She had never even gotten his measurements from JARVIS and the clock was ticking. Tony and Pepper's wedding was coming up fast and Maria had so much to get done.

Not only was she the Maid of Honor, but she had also become the wedding planner as well. She knew Pepper was busy and she was happy to help her out. Maybe Maria would leave Stark industries and become a wedding planner, but she figured Pepper would be upset if she left.

She found Captain Rogers in the gym. He was assaulting the punching bag and didn't even look up when she walked in. She had to admit he was handling his anger a lot better than she thought he would be. The fact that Sharon Carter had broken up with him for Rhodey had really hurt him. Maria didn't blame him and didn't even flinch when the bag he had been punching went flying across the room.

She just wondered if he had been seeing Rhodey's face on it when he was punching it.

He turned around and acknowledged her. "You need something Maria?" His tone suggested he didn't want to be bothered. She had to get this done and she would just have to deal with it.

"Yes, I do Captain Rogers," She walked further into the gym and up to him. "I need to measure you for your suit."

"Fine," He shrugged his shoulders. He knew once he got this over with he could go back to punching the bag. "Let's get this over with."

Maria rolled her blue eyes and he choose to ignore that. She told him to stand up straight and he listened to her like a good solider would.

He had to admit the woman was efficient. He had always thought that though, ever since he had met her back when she was still working for SHIELD. Now that SHIELD was gone she seemed to have become a glorified secretary and part time wedding planner.

It was a few steps down from her previous job. It was better than going to jail though.

Maria worked in silence which was nice. Yes, normally he would have started a conversation with her. She probably had more work to do and he just wanted to get back to what he had been doing before she had walked into the gym.

His mind began to wander as her hands touched his skin as she got his measurements. Her hands were cold against skin. He had to admit he liked the feeling. Steve wasn't so sure she liked touching him though, since he was sweaty from working out.

Clint had told him before that Maria had reminded him of a naughty librarian minus the glasses. He didn't get what he had meant.

"You should try watching porn sometime Captain and you'll get what I mean." Clint had said when he saw the confused look on Steve's face.

"Don't tell him to do that," Natasha growled out before she smacked Clint upside the head. "He doesn't need to see stuff like that." Steve wasn't surprised Natasha reacted that way. She was like a mother hen when it came to him.

But Steve was curious so he booted up his computer and went to the first porn site he found. And after viewing a couple videos he began to agree with Clint. He also wondered if Maria would be that rouch in bed.

Even now her hair was up in a bun and he thought about what it looked like down. That was when he realized he had never seen her with her hair down. His attention moved to her shoulder when she pushed her perfectly pressed black blouse out of the way to itch it. He got a pretty nice view of her red bra strap and he looked away, blushing.

He really shouldn't be thinking about Maria like this, but his mind just kept traveling further down that path.

Things got worse when she was getting ready to measure for the inseam.

She ordered him to stand with his back against the wall. She got down on her knees in front of him. To anyone who walked into the gym this might look bad. But the fact his sweat pants aren't around his ankles and he isn't moaning in pleasure would make them realize she wasn't giving him head.

Her hand traveled up his leg as she unrolled her measuring tape. He took a deep breath and tried to think of other things. Her hand stopped at his crotch and she leaned in to read the number. He had to calm himself down or soon she would realize what she was doing to him.

And this was the moment Pepper Potts decided to walk in.

"Hello you two how is the measuring going?" She asked them both as she stopped in front of them. She smiled at them both, which Steve returned as Maria moved her hand away from her body and pulled a pencil out from behind her ear.

"It's going fine," Maria answered for them both. "Captain Rogers is a little fidgety, but he wasn't as bad as Banner was and he is definitely better behaved than Barton was." She wrote down his inseam down on her pad of paper and handed it to Pepper.

He was sure Barton and Banner weren't as bad as he was. He was sure they weren't thinking about her like he had been a few seconds ago. Well, maybe Clint might have been, but he would never admit it. Natasha would murder him if she found out he thought of another woman besides her like that.

Pepper took the pad and smiled. "Thank you Maria and thank you Captain for taking time from your work out to let her measure you."

"It was no problem." He replied as he smiled back at her. Pepper was nice. He liked her and he hoped Tony realized how lucky he was to have her.

He watched Maria slip her black high heels back on. She took them off before she started measuring him. He hadn't known why she did that. Her feet probably hurt but he couldn't be too sure.

"Thank you for your time Captain Rogers." She said as she and Pepper walked out of the gym.

"Anytime." He replied after she and Pepper were out of sight. He wrapped his knuckles again and turned his attention back to the punching bag. His mind was no longer on Sharon and Rhodey but he still had some frustration to take out on the bag.


End file.
